1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transportable table cart, having a rotatable and removable top portion and more particularly to a table cart which is versatile, practical and one that is particularly suited for florists, cake decorators, crafters, and the like for easing their labor and inherently enabling efficient and exceptional work to be accomplished and allowing transportation of the finished product when utilizing the table cart of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotatable tables are well known in the field and have been used in the bakery industry for cake decorating. These tables generally include a stand, having a lazy-Susan type structure located thereon, and wheels located at the bottom of the stand. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,266 issued to Napolitano et al., there is disclosed a cake decorating stand wherein a handle extends upwardly from the lower portion. This provides for the final product to act as a transportable tray. Another feature in Napolitano et al., is that the stand can be raised or lowered. This allows the user adjust the table to a desired height so as to render a comfortable working environment. Though efficient, this assembly is limited in use, by providing an apparatus which, is only usable in the bakery industry. This apparatus is not adaptable to other fields, such as with floral designers, since the top portion, or lazy Susan is not removable from the assembly. Hence, the user risks the task of destroying and harming the finished product from the top portion.
Yet another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,894 issued to Sammons. In this patent there's disclosed a multi-purpose furniture swivel assembly having a support secured to a swivel unit and a stand, having wheels located thereon. This stand is designed and configured for use with televisions, computer monitors, or the like, and is ideally suited for its intended purpose. However, this stand cannot be used in any type of creative environment since the swivel unit does not fully rotate, hence, limiting its use and accessibility. In addition, the stand is built so as to be obtrusive and to prohibit a comfortable working environment for one in a creative field, such as cake decorators, florists, crafter, or the like.
Hence, what is needed is an apparatus that will adequately and effectively enable a user a means of working in an efficient environment and allow for the finished product to be transported without the need to touch or move the finished product. This will ensure that the finish product remains in its pristine and original condition. Such an apparatus should be versatile, simple in construction so as to provide a device which is successful and that can be used with a minimal amount of training.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as identified above. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.